The End
by Stella296
Summary: Inspired by GG's line "The End of something can always be the Beginning of something new". It's AU and my Version of how Season Six should start if Season Five doesn't end well for us Chair fans.


**A/N: I wrote this after watching some quite sad Chair videos on youtube and the spoilers/foilers/trolliers whatever on tumblr for the season finale next week. It's really sad and I hope you don't hate me now but I had to write it to get it out of my system.**

* * *

The elevator door opened and the all too familiar smell of scotch, his favorite parfume and pot greeted her. Nate sat in the living room, smoking. Before Blair could speak up, Nate almost jumped from the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped and he looked more furious than Blair had ever seen him. The coldness in his eyes scared her a bit. Even when he found out that she'd slept with Chuck, Nate hadn't been that angry.

"Hello Nate. How are you?" Blair offered friendly. She hadn't expect a warm welcome but this? From Nate of all people?

"Cut the crap. You need to leave before he sees you." Nate told her sternly.

"I just came by to see how he is." Blair said defensively. There was no way that she'd leave before she got what she came for.

"It took me three weeks to get him out of his room and eat a real meal. You leave him alone, you had your fun with him. He's been suffering enough for a life time, don't you agree?" Nate asked aggressively. Nothing nice or friendly in his eyes.

"I never meant for any of that to happen." Blair stated solemnly. Her eyes wandered from Nate's face to the floor.

"Of course not because that would require you caring about anyone but yourself!" Nate yelled, his voice echoing in the room.

"Nate!" Blair protested but she didn't get a chance to return more.

"What's going on here?" A dark, hoarse voice asked from the door that had opened without Nate or Blair noticing. Blair turned around and her eyes met his. She could see that he hadn't really slept in weeks. He looked bad and it made her heart ache. His eyes widened for a millisecond before his face went unreadable again. He turned around and walked back in his room without another word. He left the door open though.

"Chuck?" She asked in the dark room when she followed him. She ignored Nate's much quieter protests from the background when she closed the door behind her.

He sat on the bed, his back towards her and sighed.

"I prefer you leave. And never come back." he told her.

"Chuck, don't be like that?" Blair offered more than she asked.

"What? Be like what Blair? Heartbroken? Devastated? Well I AM!" He yelled suddenly, jumping from the bed and turning around in a swift move. It made Blair flinch and back away a bit. Chuck saw it and flinched a bit too. Bad memories coming back to both of their minds.

"I'm sorry." he apologized quietly. Despite everything, he never meant to scare her or make her feel uneasy around him.

"I'm sorry too." Blair returned as a peace offer. But it angered him, she could see it in his eyes.

"You're not. You never were." He told her in a serious voice.

"That's not true. Now cut the act." Blair snapped, feeling herself getting angry too.

"Why aren't you in Brooklyn anyway?" He wondered out loud.

"Dan and I…." Blair started and she could see his face turning white.

"If you say now that you broke up, I'll go upstairs and jump off the roof and this time no one will stop me." he threatened and she knew he meant it. She felt her gorge rising. More than ever before.

"Chuck." Blair started to cry, some tears slipping down her cheeks already.

"Please leave." he turned around and she saw that his eyes watered up too.

"Usually I would leave now. But this time, I won't." Blair said, taking all of her courage that was left. "Say my name." she demanded as she went towards him, reaching for his face.

"Don't." he commanded, holding his hand up defensively, a sign to tell her not to come closer.

"Chuck, please, look at me." She begged, more tears falling.

"I can't." he returned, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Why not?" Blair asked hurt.

"If I do, you'll just tell me that we can't be together for some stupid reason and I'll fall even deeper in the whole. Or you will tell me that you came back to me and I'll believe you and then in four weeks you'll move on again." Chuck stated solemnly. His eyes still closed but he shook a bit, so Blair knew he was suppressing his sobs.

"Is that really how you see me?" she wanted to know, she could feel the heartache already.

"What did you do this last year that would give me hope that things are different?" Chuck asked when he opened his eyes again and met hers. She could see the pain in his eyes now.

"That's not fair." She stated.

"Welcome to the story of my life." Chuck nodded.

"I heard about the drama you have with Bart." Blair returned. Bart tried to take the control over his business back. Since Chuck bought the Empire with the money from Bass Industries, Bart tried to take it away from him too. Chuck pressed his lips together, so tight, they turned completely white and invisible.

"Of course you did. I guess the visit in Rome wasn't as pleasant as you thought now that Lily cut the Humpties off." he snickered cruelly in return. He took this, her bringing up the topic, as a sign that she was here for another reason he had hoped. As usual. He got angry from one second to the other.

"I have plenty of my own but yes, it did bring up issues." Blair admitted, making the situation worse without realizing it.

"Blair, I can't have you here. You need to leave, now." Chuck snapped, and Blair looked confused.

"Chuck what the….oh, you thought that's what I came for?" she snapped.

"I can't help your penniless boy-toy. I used all my liquids for the dowry. So you can leave now." Chuck told her icy.

"That's too bad, I won't leave." Blair returned brave, taking some steps forward so that she stood right in front of him.

"I'm here to get you back, fight for you and this time, I won't chase you for a year. I won't even chase you for a month. You will let me prove you that I mean it this time." Blair lectured him, her index finger poking in his chest.

"We'll see about that." Chuck told her before walking in his bathroom, slamming the doors shut and locking them.

"I'll be back Chuck." Blair almost screamed through the closed door before she turned to leave.

* * *

**This is what I wish would happen IF (!) Blair chooses Dan on Monday (Dear God, I hope not). It's a one-shot because there are actually several scenes I have in mind I'd like to see happen.**

**What did you think of this one? Please review!**


End file.
